Shetani
by PSfan712
Summary: When Murtagh arrives back from the Burning Plains, he's supprised to see an old childhood friend. Together, along with her sister and Eragon, they go on an adventure to rid Alagaesia of Galbatorix and love and friendship finds its way in the darkness.
1. prolouge

OK peoples I am new to this its my first story...anyway here's somethings to know

Jaismen is pronounced Jays-men and her nickname is jai (Jay)

_this means a conversation between Murtagh and Thorn_

_Shetani means Demon in Swahili -African_

_this is a conversation between Jai and her dragon_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is from inheritance that all goes to CP

Prologue

_Prophecy: Three shall rise above, one will lead and the other two will conquer the empire of darkness_

" Your majesty you called for me?" came a voice from the door.

The red rider walked into the throne room. The king sat on his throne with an expressionless face. To his right sat his eldest daughter Lauria. She was a year younger than Murtagh and was friends, well lets just say on good terms with him.

"Princess Lauria." Murtagh nodded his head towards her.

"Murtagh." She replied with a smile on her face.

Murtagh knew he was called by the king to receive his punishment for leaving his brother at the burning plains.

" You have failed me rider." Galbatorix leaned forward in his throne.

"Surely you knew what the consequences would be."

"But I didn't-"

" Silence! Your father couldn't't give excuses and neither can you! You're growing soft Murtagh, and if you serve me and live under my roof, and don't toughen up on yourself, matters might just come into my hands. Guards!"

"But your majesty-"

"Jierda theirra kalfis!"

Murtagh tried to hold in his pain, but lost and yelled out in agony.

"Take him to the-"

He was interrupted by Lauria coughing slightly and pointing to the door where a servant stood breathing heavily as if he just ran at top speed there.

" Your majesty, I am very sorry for interrupting your, umm… moment but Princess Jaismen,

_"Isn't that your friend that you told me about?" asked Thorn. "What?" "Just listen."_

Has been raising havoc with the new army general and threatened to kill one of that ladies of the royal court." The king just looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Tell her that if she tries anything else that she'll have to report to me." The servant now had a terrified face.

"Yes your majesty." He left quickly.

Galbatorix changed his attention back to Murtagh. "I'll deal with you later. Come along Lauria." He strode of without another word. Lauria though stayed behind to help Murtagh, though he was up by the time that she got him.

"Lauria is your sister still in the same room?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lauria!" "Coming Father!"

"Well?" asked Murtagh.

"Yes." And with that she left.

A smile had appeared on Murtagh's face.

"_Thorn I can't believe it! I haven't seen Jaismen in such a long time!"_

" _So I am guessing you won't be coming to the dragon hold tonight?"_

"_Even better! I'll bring her to see you! She'll love you!"_

"_That is if she's not in a bad mood. You told me she has a horrible temperament like her father." _

" _Well I am quite the charmer."_

"_That's a little too much self respect coming in."_

"_I hate you."_

" _See you later."_

Murtagh arrived at the all to familiar door and knocked three times. Yelling from inside followed and a woman in about her late forties mid fifties answered.

"Murtagh Morzanson, is that you?" she opened the door all the way allowing him to come in. "My my how much you've grown since I last saw you!" she said kissing both of his cheeks and looking him over. "And quite handsome like your father just different personality."

_"Who is this?" asked Thorn._

"_Jenna, Jai's maid. She practically raised me and Jai when we weren't with our fathers."_

"Hey Jenna, where's Jaismen?"

"Destroying her room probably. She was ticked off after one of the servants told her father about today's events."

Jaismen's room was on the larger side like all the other rooms in the castle, with a spiraling staircase leading up to a balcony with a door that lead to a small library and a washroom. down on the main floor there was a large bed with silver and black linens. She had a few shelves and bedstand that had a few candles and some books that she had left out. On the wall was a giant painting of the first dragon that had a rider Bid Duam..(A/N i think that his name)

"So tell me about your adventures." Jenna broke the silence that had grown over the past two minutes.

"Well, umm…"

"Jenna, who's down there!?" came the voice of the figure leaning on the railing of the stairs.

"Well let me think, it's your only childhood friend, but then again according to you, you never had friends." Jenna replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well… oh my god Murtagh!"


	2. Reunited and its not so good

Hey peeps its me again... so anyway i wrote this chapter today during lunch and the bus ride home... hop e you like it!1!!!

Disclaimer: Dont own nothin cept the char. i make up and dont look familar to you.

Reunited and it's Not So Good

Princess Jaismen was Lauria's younger sister. Unlike her sister who took after their mother she took after her father. She had dark hazel eyes, was tall, a horrible temperament, and was strong. Though like her mother she had long straight blonde hair. Their mother Chantelenna had been highly respected and had been good friends with Selena. Chantelenna had mysteriously died a year or so before Selena, so Jai was basically was raised by her father and Murtagh's family. Morzan had been made her guard and trainer when her made couldn't control her anymore as a child. Her father had thought it would do her some good to have Morzan be in charge of her, and that's how she met Murtagh.

" Jaismen, get down here and say hello." Jenna yelled. If looks could kill both Jenna and Murtagh would have died a slow and painful death as she trudged down the stairs with loud footsteps. She stopped and crossed her arms when she got to them.

" _Murtagh why aren't you saying anything! About a moment ago you couldn't wait to see her!"_

"_Well I… Uh…She…"_

"_Looks different?"_

" _Yeah she…"_

" _Looks more grown up than a kid, when you left?"_

"_Yeah."_

"Jaismen." That was all he could say without looking like a complete idiot.

" I hate you!"

" What?"

" You heard me I hate you!" she turned on her heel and head towards the stairs.

"Jaismen get down here and apologize!" cried Jenna.

"No! Not until he apologizes for leaving me here to cover for him and seriously not know where he was!"

"I had no choice!"

"Yes you did." She walked back towards him.

" You could've taken me with you like you promised! But no, you left me here to answer to Galbatorix and Durza, thinking that I was lying when I didn't know where you were!" Murtagh now saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.

" I have the scars to prove it."

" They beat you because of me?" She nodded her head. "Oh Jai." She tried to push him away as he pulled her into a death grip.

"Let go of me you jerk!"

" Jaismen control your temper! Why don't you two go for a walk and catch up with each other." Jenna said has she ousted them out the door and locked it. Jai sighed and looked at Murtagh who appeared to be talking to himself. When he brought his attention back to her he spoke.

" Jai I have to show you something!" he said rather enthusiastically for his personality. He grabbed her hand and ran down the hall.

"Murtagh where are we going?" she asked when they got outside.

"Doesn't matter you'll love it!" she followed him off the castle grounds and to a large wheat field where he looked in the sky. About a min a staring randomly into the sky later a large crimson dragon landed in front of them.

" What do you think?" Murtagh turned to her smiling.

"He's beautiful Murtagh!" She said as she circled the great dragon.

" _As are you princess."_

Thorn had projected his thoughts to her. "Murtagh where did he come… you're his rider aren't you?" her smile started to fade.

"Yeah his name is Thorn."

She sat down in the in the field and stared at the ground. She heard Murtagh sit down as well. " So…you like him right?"

"Yeah it's just…you've known I've always wanted to be a rider, but to see someone I've known forever become one and I'm not, it just feels odd."

" I'm really sorry if you choose to listen to me."

"Don't be now tell me about your little escape before I grow bored and randomly start throwing rocks at you and your dragon." They both laughed and got into more comfortable positions to tell and listen. He told her about his daring escape and the death of Tornac. He told her about Brom. Eragon, and Saphira. She listened intently to this because Brom had been her idol and hero. She looked up to him and he was one of the main reasons why she wanted to be a rider. Murtagh kept talking and she kept listening, asking questions every now and again. The three of them stayed in the field for what seemed like hours. They decided to leave when they felt rain splash on their faces.

"Would you like to ride on Thorn with me back to the castle?"

"Uh, hell yeah!" Murtagh got on first to help Jai get up behind him. She felt her face heat up when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Fun ride or a slow and normal ride?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

" Fun ride!" Thorn lifted into the air with a huge force. He did plunges and corkscrews and many others as it started to pour. They landed in the castle grounds a few minutes later and departed to their rooms with a few last words before dinner.

" _You know I could get used to her."_

" _Yeah it was good to see her again."_

"_By the way, I felt a new emotion or feeling coming from you as we were flying."_

"_So."_

" _So my point is I think you have a crush on the princess."_

" _No I don't! She's just a friend who's…really beautiful now… and nothing else."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes now shut up, I'll see you after dinner."_

"_Bring your friend along to!" _And with that Murtagh cut off their connection.


	3. Laughing and a Plan

Hey peeps its me!!! srry i didnt updat but with school and writerblock and other crap i didnt have time

Disclaimer: Chris owns everything inheritance all i own is my made up char. and the plot

**CHapter 2: Lauging and a PLan**

Days followed their reunion. The day after Galbatorix announced that there would be a celebration in two weeks, long enough for the news to get around, for Murtagh's return from the Burning Plains. Murtagh had received his punishment of fifty lashes, but the pain he felt wasn't the only thing on his mind. Many things were on his mind. The celebration ball and which lady of the court he would have to take, would Jai want to go with him, would she even go, and if she did would she put up a fuss as usual about not wanting to where a dress. From past experiences he knew that she wasn't the kind of person who likes to where fancy royals clothes, for her she preferred Murtagh's old clothes that didn't fit him, the more worn, the more comfortable

* * *

After the announcement, Jai walked back to her room, her head swimming with thoughts. She walked in only to find a girl about her age with black curly hair and tan skin wearing tattered clothes. She turned her head when she heard the door close.

"Who and what in the world are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, Jaismen there you are," Jenna cheerfully said as she came out of Jai's room with a basket of clothes, "this is Cristina, she's new and your father put her in my care." Well the girl, Cristina, did have some very badly tattered clothes. But one of the policies for the servants was that as you got older the better your attire became.

"Jaismen, why don't you take Cristina to meet Murtagh, I am pretty sure he could use some company."

"But,"

"No buts now go."

"I don't even know where he is."

"He's in his room now go!" Jai waited a few moments and looked at the girl.

"Come on then." And she walked out the door without another word.

The two girls walked through the halls in silence until Cristina spoke.

"Did you hear about the ball King Galbatorix is having?"

"Yeah." Jai's eyes never strayed from the floor in front of her.

"Are you going?"

"Why should I, I'd just be wasting my time and I don't know half of the people there anyway."

"But you're a princess, you look like a princess, any decent man would want to go with you."

Jai stopped at Murtagh's door and turned to Cristina.

"I may be royal by blood but you are more of a princess than I am."

"But,"

"I have the personality of my father. My sister, yeah she's a princess, she likes going to dinners and balls and things like that. I don't, I like training with the soldiers for fun. I like reading about the ancient world and when the elves first set foot in Alagaesia. My life-long dream has been to be a dragon rider; my hero was the rider Brom. He stood up for what was right. I want to be out of this prison they call a castle." She gave Cristina a look that said not to ask further questions, and she didn't. Jai knocked on Murtagh's door five times. It opened to show a very confused Murtagh.

"Jaismen!" he blurted out leaning against the doorframe and running his hand through his dark hair.

"What are you doing…and who are you?" he quickly looked at Cristina.

"_What my lovesick rider is trying to say is that he needs a smack back into reality and would like to know if you would go to the ball with him."_ Thorn projected his thoughts from the dragon hold. Murtagh's face was now turning the color of his dragon as his face turned from shocked to embarrassed.

"Of course she would, she would love to!" Cristina said cheerfully pushing Jai into his chest.

"Really?"

"What!?" Jai yelled in a high-pitched voice. Both Murtagh and Jai now had red faces as Cristina skipped back down the hallway. Murtagh pointed to the door.

* * *

"So do you umm… want to go inside?" She walked in without another word.

'That girl is gonna be some trouble if she keeps that up.' She thought as she sprawled herself on his bed and looked at the ceiling, while he lay upside down over the side of the bed. Just like when they were kids. They stayed silent until Murtagh propped himself up and spoke.

"Look, I am sorry about what Thorn said, and you don't have to go with me if you don't want to."

"Forget about. And besides if that girl has a big mouth and people found out about what happened we'll have to go because people will be expecting us to go with each other."

"Why would you even agree to do this?"

"Because you're my friend and I want to make some court ladies mad." She laughed. He crawled closer until he was right in front of her.

"Oh really?" a merciless grin appeared on his face. She laughed louder when he started tickling her sides.

"You're a mad man!" she gasped as she laughed harder.

"I know and," his sentence stopped when a loud thud and groan interrupted him. Murtagh opened his eyes and saw both the ground and Jai beneath him.

"By all the dwarf gods, how much do you weigh?" Jai groaned.

"I'm,"

"That was a rhetorical question now get off of me!" He rolled off and she sat up and rubbed her now red face.

"Sorry." But the only reply he got was an annoyed glare.

* * *

As the two weeks passed Jai and Cristina became good friends. The morning of the celebration they were walking through a grove of apple trees.

"Are you thinking about something?" Cristina questioned.

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"I'm escaping tonight."


	4. Escape!

**ok so i know that this took forever for me to post but i don't care i had PSSA testing then i took a break to read Twilight so down't get**

**mad at me...so anyway hope this chp. is good i kinda think it is but not really...read and review**

**disclaimer: don't own Inhertitance though i wish it did**

"What?"

"Yeah I'm leaving this miserable place."

"Shouldn't you tell Murtagh?"

" No because then my father would find out."

"Well it would be quite dangerous," Cristina looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm coming with you!"

"Good I'll need some help. Do you know where the egg chambers are?"

"Yes."

"Good, because we're taking them."

"What?"

"We're going to try and take the rest to the Varden."

"…Ok."

They walked back to the castle whispering to each other the details of their secret escape.

"Ok you told me all the things you need but how do you actually plan on doing this?" Cristina asked.

"Well I was going to sneak out during the party," Jai stopped to unlock her door to her room.

"But how there's going to be a least a hundred people there."

" Yes but they won't notice one person missing. And plus I'll be with…Shit!" she flopped down on her bed with a thump and let out a long sigh.

"It might take longer than I expected, because I'll be with Murtagh and if I leave for an extended period of time he'll think something's wrong and come looking for me. You're working in the stables tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"Well take all of our stuff to the stables and have the horses and everything ready. My horse is the huge black one in the far corner stall. I'll meet you down there as soon as I can." Jai stopped when she saw Cristina staring at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Jenna is making you where a dress." Jai let out a groan and landed back on the bed.

Jaismen walked up the stairs to the washroom where Jenna was waiting with her dress and ready for everything else. Her dress was a strapless and midnight black. The back panel of the corset of the dress had silver ribbon to tie it.

"Princess Jaismen, why do you insist on wearing pants on underneath your dress?"

"It makes me feel more comfortable." Lie. But not exactly. It did make her more comfortable but she wanted a quick getaway and it's hard in a dress. She knows, she tried once.

"I really don't understand the reasoning for a corset I mean…" She gasped for air when Jenna had pulled the laces tight in the back of her dress.

"I can't breath! I am going to pass out down there from lack of air and food, considering it's hard enough to breath how am I supposed to eat!" Jenna paused for a moment then spoke,

"Your father requested it." She simply stated as she did Jaismen's hair, over much protest of the princess.

"What does he think I'm fat or something?"

"No he just thinks that you need to start acting like a lady and stop acting like one of the soldiers. You're going to half you grow up and leave your old self behind." The only response from the girl was cough that sounded as if it was meant to be a sigh. (A/N: she can't breath in the corset…) The true horror of the entire night finally came when Jenna pulled out a large silver band with ancient etchings in it. The royal crown for the princesses. Lauria wore hers just about every day. Jaismen, it was rare just to see her wearing girl's clothes let alone a crown. Then it hit her just like had everyday since she was born. 'He doesn't care about me, he just wants me to look nice so I don't embarrass him.' She thought.

"Jaismen, look at yourself in the mirror. You look beautiful, any man down there would die for you." Jenna spoke encouragingly, though it didn't work. Jai looked in the mirror.

"This isn't me." She spoke softly. Then her face started to turn red from anger.

"I look like my sister!" and for Jaismen that wasn't something to be proud of.

Jai walked down the stairs that led to the banquet hall. Murtagh stood there at the bottom of the steps looking around. He wore a black tunic with a garnet shirt underneath, accompanied by leather pants and boots.

'I'll be the first to admit,' she thought to herself, 'he does look nice.' He looked up when he saw her some down the stairs. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He bowed and brought to his lips.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes because people are watching."

"Oh."

They walked through the crowds of people to get some drinks then sat at a table in the far corner.

"So…you look nice." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah…I guess." They sat in silence for a moment until Jai saw here sister Lauria and her escort. Jaismen caught her sister's escort, Halel's, eye. He gave her a smile and she returned it with a smart-ass smile and motioned for her sister to come over.

"Lauria can I talk to you for a second?" her sister obliged and she left poor Murtagh to talk to Halel. They passed Lord Ladon, ruler of Dras Leona, and his daughter Alex. Jai was good friends with her but they rarely ever saw each other.

"Ok Lauria, what the hell is wrong with your little escort? He's a freak!"

" I don't know I had to go with him."

"What?!"

"Yeah he asked me and just assumed that I was going with him!"

"I have to go talk with Murtagh." They went back to the two guys and then Jaismen and Murtagh walked together to another part of the hall.

"Murtagh, I think I am going to go outside to get some air, it's really hard to breath in this dress."

" Sure I can come to…"

"No that's ok I can go by myself."

When she left she made sure no one was watching and she made her way to her room to get a bag to put the eggs in. After she got the bag she made her way down the stairs to where the egg chambers were. Luckily there was nobody there to catch her. She opened the door and saw two eggs on pedestals. One emerald green and the other snow white with silver veins running down the shell. She grabbed to white one first and went to grab the other when she heard voices outside. She slowly walked out of the door when a soldier saw her.

"Princess Jaismen, what are you…get her! She stole one of the eggs!" and out of nowhere more soldiers came and she ran for her life up the stairs to the main hall and through the doors. One of them managed to trip her and she lost her hold on the bag, but managed to recover it. She made her way to the stables where Cristina was waiting.

"Where have you been!"

"It doesn't matter right now just ride!"

"Cristina obeyed without protest and jumped on her horse.

"Go to the far edge of the city! There's a farm there!" They galloped into the darkness until they saw a farmhouse with a dimming light in the window.


	5. Relization

**ok peeps so this has to be my fav chppie so far ..anyway its also the fastest chappie ive ever written i wrote in 8 hours at school..im **

**really proud soo... I now am going to have my friends helping me at the begining of the chapters soooo the only one whp was willing to**

**help is Murtagh so here he is...**

**Murtagh: I didn't agree she forced me to!**

**Psfan712: don't argue with the narrator you'll lose because their always right!**

**Murtagh: fine...**

**Psfan712: seems like Mr. Emo pants wont be helping me so i'll make him do the disclaimer...**

**Murtagh: What!**

**Psfan712: Do It!!**

**Murtagh: Disclaimer..(reads from note card that Psfan wrote) Psfan712 does not own anything Inheritence, if she Murtagh would be the**

**Main char. and would be tied up and gagged in her closet... What the HEll!!**

"Your Majesty

"Your Majesty!" ten guards burst through the doors of the hall and all activity stopped.

"Princess Jaismen stole one of the eggs from the chamber and fled the castle grounds with a servant girl!"

"Which one did she take!" Galbatorix yelled and swiftly got of from his throne and walked down to the soldiers. He beckoned one to come forward. And in his deep voice said,

"Which one did she take?"

"I…I…believe the white one your majesty…but it was dark." He stuttered in fear. A moment of silence followed until Galbatorix turned on his heel and started yelling out orders.

"Murtagh!" the red rider stood near the door stone faced in shock. Then he heard Galbatorix call his name again

"Murtagh!"

"Yes your majesty!"

"Take your dragon and twenty soldiers and find her!" Murtagh and the present soldiers left through the doors.

"_Thorn!"_

"_What?" a groggily voice answered, "I was trying to sleep."_

"_Jai stole the white egg and fled the grounds with Cristina!"_

"_Who's Cristina?"_

"_Jai's other maid."_

"_Murtagh, you probably won't be able to find her, she's smart. She'll cover her tracks."_

"_But we have to at least try."_

* * *

Jaisman jumped off of her horse quickly and frantically knocked on the door.

"Tristan, open up!" the door opened.

"What the…Jaismen what the hell! Why are you here!"

"No time to tell you let me in their looking for me!" Tristan hurried the two in quickly inside and lit some candles.

"Now what is going on?" Jai pulled out the burlap sack. "I stole this." She said quietly as she opened the bag. Tristan looked in and gasped.

"You stole one of your father's dragon eggs?"

"You stole a dragon egg?" a new voice entered the room. Tristan squeezed his eyes shut and turned around.

"Scarlett go back to bed." It was too late she had already looked in the bag.

"So uh, we kinda need food and more supplies, uh, Tristan." Came Cristina.

"Why?" Scarlett asked.

"We're running from the king."

"I can give you supplies but… wait their going to come looking for Jaismen aren't they?"

"Sadly yes, they probably already sent out soldiers." Cristina added.

"They'll come here and if they find out that you were here…that means the Scarlett may be taken to the king and wouldn't be safe." Tristan's face fell.

"She would be safe with us!" Cristina said happily.

"What!" Jai yelled.

"Yeah," Cristina was now talking to Tristan, "Jaismen is stronger and more skilled then half of the entire army."

"Your right," Tristan added, "Scarlett go get your things and I'll get you guys your things." The three girls gathered their supplies quickly along with Jaismen and Tristan's argument over if he would give her some ale to take along. Which she did then get. The climbed on their horses and they started out on their journey. Jai stayed behind to have a quick word with Tristan.

"Keep her safe. She's all I have left." Those were the last words she heard as she galloped up to her companions and stayed in the shadows out of the eyes of the Empire.

* * *

Murtagh dashed to his room to grab his sword then ran to Jaismen's quarters. Jenna looked up from her work when Murtagh burst through the door.

"Murtagh where's Jaismen?"

"She's on the run from the empire. She stole the white egg. Do you know of anyone or anywhere that she would go to?"

"Well the only person I know of is a man by the name of Tristan. He lives on a farm on the far edge of the city. They became good friends when she would go there to get out of the castle. He has a farm and inn there."

"Thank you so much Jenna." Murtagh ran out to the castle grounds to meet Thorn as the other soldiers were out looking.

"_Fly out to the far edge of the city there's a farm there!"_

"_Yes master." Thorn sarcastically replied._

Thorn landed in the field next to the house. Tristan must have heard Thorn land, when he came out of the house. Murtagh walked up to him and pressed to cold, blood red sword against Tristan's neck.

"I knew they would send somebody for me but the red rider?" Tristan gasped out in fear.

" Where's Jaismen?" Murtagh ordered as his voice sounded acrossed the field like thunder.

"Why do you want to know? Are you just going to find her and use her for your own personal fun?" Zar'roc was pushed harder onto his neck.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Where is she?"

"The truth I don't know where she is! I am just trying to protect her because she's a good friend of mine! I am also trying to protect her so I can protect my daughter who went with her so she wouldn't be taken to the king." Tristan's face must have shown a lot of emotion for Murtagh's sword dropped to his side and the fierceness in his eyes vanished.

"Jaismen is my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to her. She' the only one who can relate to me and what I've been through. So I am just going to pretend that I never came here. If you hear anything please report to me."

"You will probably learn anything before I do, so so long red rider." Tristan waved as Murtagh climbed onto Thorn.

* * *

They flew around for a little longer to round up the troops and to maybe find some signs of the trio that left.

"_Thorn."_

"_Yes."_

"_I think your right when you say that she is smart there are no signs of her anywhere. She's covering her tracks. She doesn't want to be found."_

"_I am feeling a new emotion coming from you little one. You care for her deeply. More than just a friend maybe?"_

"_It's nothing."_ And with that they returned to the castle to report to the king. When they returned everyone from the party had left and Galbatorix was the least bit happy. Things only got worse when he found out they had found no traces of the princess or her companions.

"What I fear," Galbatorix muttered as he paced the throne room with Murtagh standing in front of him, "is that one of them will become the rider of the white egg or they will somehow get the egg to the Varden and to that damned brother of your."

"Your majesty if I may say so, is that I think you are right. She's covering her tracks and she doesn't want to be found."


	6. Gedwey Ignasia

Hey peeps its me once again

Hey peeps its me once again!! Yeh ME…..anyway I am terribly srry for not updating and im terribly srry if it takes me a while to update because at the moment I am reading Eclipse and rereading Eldest….im writing this story plus im working on a Twilight story..soooo you should be proud that I can multitask and still post my chappies……… Also I found Eragon to help me with the Disclaimer….

**Eragon: Hiya everyone!**

**Psfan712: He was more willing than Mr. Emo pants**

**Murtagh: Hey I heard that!**

**Psfan712: WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP YOUR BROTHER THAN?!**

**Eragon: cringes in fear**

**Muragh: No but I am willing to do it this time since you didn't kidnap me**

**Eragon: But I was going to do it!**

**Murtagh: Too bad the eldest and hottest gets to go**

**Psfan712: Srry eragon you cant argue with that**

**Eragon: What!**

**Murtagh: ha ha….(sticks out tongue)**

**Psfan712: Fine you'll both do it….(hands murtagh and eragon a note card)**

**E&M: Psfan712 does not own eragon or anything inheritance. So ….**

**Murtagh: whoa whoa whoa…you're reading that Twilight Series? I thought you loved us and we were your favorite!**

**Psfan712: you are ..then Jasper and Jacob…JACOB AND JASPER FOREVER.. srry I don't own anything eragon soo on with the story**

Jaismen, Cristina, and Scarlett rode through the night and all of the next day. They finally stopped in a wooded area outside of Dras Leona to make camp. They tied up the horses and while Cristina and Scarlett were trying to get a fire going Jaismen was wondering around with one of the bottles of ale in her hand that Tristan had given her. Cristina looked up from the fire to yell at Jaismen.

"You know you could be over here helping us…since when do you drink?"

"Been a habit since I started going to Tristan's." she said and took another drink. Scarlett finally got the fire started and they ate and got out their bedrolls to settle down for the night. Jai took first watch. She sat in the high branches of a nearby tree with her sword and dragon egg just in case. Jaismen sat in the branches for a few minutes before she finally got bored of sitting by herself in silence. Her eyes fell upon the bag that held the dragon egg. When she opened it the top showed through as the bag fell around it. Jai pulled it out and set it on her lap. Her fingers slowly moved a crossed the flawless shell. The silver veins that she had first seen seemed to take over the white coloring and make the egg look silver. In the light of the moon it looked like a priceless gem. Jai laid her hand on the shell and felt it's smooth outer protection. A crack sounded in the silence of the night, thinking it was a stranger Jai looked around. Another crack sounded and this time she looked down at the egg her hand was still on. More and more cracks in the shell became visible. Jai stared in amazement at what was happening. And with one last sound the shell of the egg burst open to reveal a light silver dragon in her lap. The tiny creature, yet very large for a hatchling, stared up at her with enchanting eyes that matched its scales. Jaismen was finally able to find her voice and say "Oh my god." But even then it was a soft whisper. The dragon nudged her hand with its head and she hesitantly held out her now shaking hand. The silver dragon moved forward and without hesitation touched her hand. An electrifying force ran through her body when they made contact. She opened her eyes and saw the mark of the riders on her right palm. The Gedwey Ignasia. The dragon crawled closer so it could nudge her hand again except this time it wanted something else.

"Are you hungry?" the dragon let out a squeak in reply. Jai climbed down the tree as quietly as she could without waking the others. She turned back to make sure the dragon was still there. The silver creature snapped up the meat as soon as she got back to her post. She then took permanent watch to get used to the dragon. Even though she was used to it with Shruikan and Thorn it still startled her when she heard her name in her head.

* * *

Mean while a crossed Alagaesia four riders were waking from their peaceful slumber.

* * *

Oromis and Glaedr

"_The time for a new rider has come master." The gold dragon spoke._

"_You're right my companion, maybe this is the one we've been waiting for to bring Alagaesia out of the darkness."_

* * *

Eragon and Saphira

_Everything at the Varden was in good order and everyone was fast asleep except for a sapphire dragon and her rider._

"_Did you feel the force go through here?"_

"_Yes, Saphira, but I fear that another rider has joined the ranks with Galbatorix and Murtagh." Eragon felt something pulling at his heart when he said Murtagh's name._

"_Eragon, you know it's almost impossible to free him. He's bound by the king' s chains."_

"_I know Saphira, the only way he'll be free is if someone as strong as Galbatorix goes against him or if the king is killed. An I am starting to doubt that anyone will be able to over through the king."_

* * *

Murtagh, Galtbatorix, Thorn, and Shruikan

"_Murtagh, wake up!"_

"_What?"_

"_What do you mean what? You had to have felt it. There's a new rider."_

"_That means that …they couldn't have made it to the Varden that fast it's impossible. So that means…one of them is the rider" Murtagh stared into space while he thought._

"_You should go to the throne room, Galbatorix will be sending for you any moment." Murtagh quickly got dressed, grabbed his sword and walked to the throne room. He was startled out of his thoughts when Thorn cut back through his brain._

"_Murtagh I hope you remember that I can read all your thoughts…Why are you still thinking about the princess!"_

"_I was trying to figure out who the rider could be until you cut through my subconscious once again and Jai was one of my choices." Murtagh replied sarcastically._

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she was the rider," Thorn continued, "She has the blood of one of the strongest riders in her veins. She would make a very powerful rider." The red rider approached the doors of the throne room and was immediately let in. And once again the king was pacing back and forth murmuring to himself. When he heard the doors close he looked up and strode over to Murtagh._

"_Murtagh! I want you and Thorn to take a mission to find that rider and bring them back to me!" The king was obviously not thrilled that there was another rider possibly put of his clutches. He pointed his finger into the rider's chest. " And do not return until you find them."_


	7. Shetani

Oh my god peeps guess what

Oh my god peeps guess what?? Im not dead…thank god!! I was just wrkin on my other two stories at the time and forgot about yall inheritance fans!! Now where are my disclaimer helpers??…..

Eragon: im right here!!

Psfan712: ok theres one…Murtagh?

Murtagh:grumbles I still cant believe your reading twilight…We were your favorites first…

Psfan712: and you still are my favorite …then Jasper then Jacob

Murtagh: and your mentioning them!!how could you!!

Psfan712: do the disclaimer and ill explain later.

Murtagh: fine..i still cant believe you betrayed us…

Murtagh&Eragon: (pull out note card) Psfan712 does not own Inheritance…so well …theres nothing else on the card…so there you have it…..ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Jaismen. Jaismen…Jaismen!"

"Go away Jenna."

"Jaismen wake up!" the next thing she knew she was on the ground with the white dragon on top of her chest staring at her.

"What the hell is that!" Cristina screamed. Scarlett answered before Jai had the chance.

"It's a dragon genius."

"Where did it come from?"

"Yes Jaismen, where did it come from." Scarlett said with a mocking smile on her face.

"I'll tell you if you get this thing off of me."

" We tried but it tried to eat us." Cristina said. Jaismen laid back down and looked up at the dragon.

"Will you please get off of me?" She asked the creature, and in response it lunged forward and took a snap at her hand leaving a small but bloody gash.

"Ouch, what the hell you little demon!" Both Cristina and Scarlett had backed away when Jaismen had screamed. The princess got to her feet and was holding her hand, while she tried to find something to rap it in. The dragon sat on the ground and watched her the entire time. Jaismen finally found an old torn shirt and ripped it into pieces. She walked back over to where her bedroll was and the dragon followed. She sat down and looked at the dragon and all it did was look back. She slowly started to whisper to it.

"You are a very demonic creature aren't you?" then it hit her. "That's it!" she yelled and Scarlett and Cristina looked up at her. She started digging through her belongings and finally found and old tattered book from the bottom. She muttered to herself as she flipped through the pages.

"Dagger…Demonic…no…Demon! Here we go!" She looked at the worn page closer.

"Shetani." The white dragon let a low purr sound from its throat.

"You like it." Once again it let out another purr. "Shetani it is."

"So it has a name now? Cristina asked.

"Yes." Jaismen answered.

"What exactly was that book you were looking at?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"It was the ancient language of the dragon's before the elves came to Alagaesia. My found it in the back of the library in the castle. I don't think I was ever supposed to find it but I took it anyway."

"Wow…"

Hours passed and during that time Jaismen and Shetani scouted the area while Scarlett and Cristina stayed behind at the camp keeping things in order. They seemed quite far into the forest as far as the camp goes. Jaismen and Shetani, traveled on foot over the forest terrain to get a good look at their surroundings. Though it wouldn't do them much good anyway. They would have to pack up and move on if not today, then tomorrow. The dragon was keeping up well, jumping and trying to fly. It was quite a site to see when the two stopped at a small waterfall and stream, and Shetani tried to fly by jumping off of rocks and landing in the water. As Jaismen sat down by the water she let her eyes and her mind wander. Her eyes settled upon the white dragon and triggered the memory of when she first took a chance at the skies

**:FLASHBACK:**

_A young Jaismen, about the age of five, was walking from the castle to the training courts for her daily lesson with Morzan. She made her way through the green grass to where they usually practiced. When Jaismen got there Morzan was nowhere to be found. Either she was early or he was late. But she really didn't care. She sat down in the grass until she heard the sound of wood clashing against each other. She looked up and saw Tornac and Murtagh having their lesson. Jai laughed as she watched Murtagh take blow after blow to his body after he accidentally let his guard down. Tornac won, but Murtagh was getting a lot better. They were just about to start their second match, when a mighty red dragon flew overhead and landed in the courtyard. Morzan jumped from the side of the dragon and walked towards the princess. Murtagh shrunk back and Tornac took a protective step forward and gazed attentively at the rider. All Jaismen could do was stare at the magnificent beast before her. She had seen Shruikan every now and then, but they were just glimpses. This was the first time she has been up close. She walked slowly up to it but showed no fear in her eyes. She reached her small to its muzzle and it closed the space and let her touch him. Seeing the little girl next to he huge beast was quite a sight. This showed another way she was like her father even at an early age. King Galbatorix never showed fear. Even when it came to almost losing a battle. The low thundering voice of Morzan brought her out of her reverie. _

" _Are you ready to go for a ride?" he asked. Jaismen looked at him, then to the dragon, then back to Morzan._

"_Can I go by myself?" she asked. Morzan admired her bravery, and by this time Galborix had come out to watch._

"_I don't think-" the king interrupted him._

"_Go ahead and let her Morzan. I wan to see the outcome of this." The rider didn't think it was a good idea but what the king says, goes. The red dragon carefully put the girl in the saddle and Morzan strapped her legs in. Jai held on to one of the neck spikes tightly as they took off. Murtagh stood wide eyed with his mouth open, while he watched them launch into the sky._

"_That's not fair, how come I don't get to do that. Tornac how come I don't get to do that?" he asked agitated to his trainer._

"_Because your father is not your trainer. Be happy that he isn't. That poor girl is going to eventually be pushed to her limits."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, now let get started again." Of course he didn't listen._

_Jai opened her eyes as they got going steady. She couldn't believe the sight of the ground beneath her, or the adrenalin running through her body. She got brave and put her arms out wide at her sides but quickly put them back when she almost was sent flying to the ground below. After a few more minutes they touched down in the practice courts and Jaismen was once again was let down by the dragon carefully. There was a soft applaud from Tornac, Morzan and even Galbatorix. The only one who didn't clap was Murtagh who had jealously written all over his face._

"_Congradulations Jaismen," Morzan said. "Why don't we go to the kitchens and get you something sweet to eat." Murtagh and Tornac went back to their lesson as the other three went back to the castle._

_:END FLASHBACK:_

Jaismen smirked as she remembered Murtagh's face that day. But the smile drifted away when she remembered when the rewards and encouragement dwindled away. The only times she got encouragement was when she would work with Tornac. The rest of the time both her father and Morzan criticized her. That day was one of the very rare days that Galbatorix smiled and it wasn't about some violent scheme. Jaismen's mind slowly went back to Murtagh.

'I wonder what my sadistic father is making him do right now?' she thought. Then she remembered that warm feeling she had the night she rode Thorn with him. The tingling felling she felt in the pit of her stomach when she put her arms around him.

' I cant be falling for him. It would be too weird, he's been my best friend since I was a kid.' Jaismen called after Shetani and was lost in thought the entire way back to camp.

* * *

"Thorn I think we should land now, I cant see a thing even with your help, and so far there have been no traces of any of them."

"Yes Master"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Uru' Baen."

"True." They landed in a small field outside of Daret and Murtagh walked into the inn in the town. After getting a drink at the small pub downstairs he went to his room and laid down on the bed. The first feeling he got was the feeling he had when he and Jai had been riding Thorn the night he returned. Murtagh searched through his memories and relived the night he first met the princess.

:FLASH BACK:

_"Murtagh Come here, your father needs to speak with you!" Selena called. A six-year-old boy looked up from fighting with his trainer Tornac to respond to his mother._

"_I want to stay here with Tornac!"_

"_Well Tornac has to come too."_

"_I do?" Tornac questioned._

"_Yes, now come on." Grudgingly, both boys and Selena walked to Morzan's study. Selena had returned only a few months ago from her mysterious four-year disappearance. Morzan sat in an overstuffed chair behind his desk as the three came in. A smile graced his face and he said, "We're taking a trip to Uru' Baen." Everyone sat in an awkward silence._

"_Why are all of us going?" Tornac finally asked._

"_King Galbatorix asked me personally to be his daughter's guard and trainer. He said that none of the maids can watch her full time, it's a hassle because she's a trouble maker."_

"_When I met Lauria, she was very sweet." Tornac said._

"_His youngest is the trouble maker, Princess Jaismen."_

"_He has two daughters?" Tornac gasped shocked. "When did this happen?"_

"_I don't know she's two years younger than Murtagh." Morzan said as he looked back down at the papers in his hand. "Go pack your belongings, the king is having a party tonight in which I'll be meeting the princess." Murtagh scoffed at his father's words._

"_Don't scoff boy. Your going to be there for a long time, so you better get used to it." Hours later they arrived in the capital city and made their way to the castle. Tornac and Murtagh felt uncomfortable in the fancy clothes as they walked into the banquet hall where all the parties and gatherings were held. Galbatorix saw them and immediately walked towards them._

"_My good friend." Galbatorix said as Morzan and Tornac bowed before him and Selena curtsied. Tornac looked down at Murtagh and without notice to anyone else kicked him in the back if the legs and he bowed. The king laughed._

"_Selena, I am glad your back." He said._

"_Thank you, is the queen around here at all?"_

"_No, I am sorry, she passed away about a year ago." He said not sounding sorry._

"_Im so sorry."_

"_Well-"_

"_Daddy Help! Lauria's trying to do my hair!" The princess ran up to her father and started pulling on his cape. Another girl, the other princess, Lauria, came running up behind her._

"_These are my daughters, you already know Lauria, and this is your next task. My youngest, Jaismen." The king said motioning to the one girl. Lauria, had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a creamy pink dress. Jaismen, had blonde hair and hazel eyes, was wearing a turquoise dress._

"_Jaismen, this is Morzan, Selena, Murtagh, and Tornac. Morzan is going to be your guard and trainer from now on." Jaismen stared at the tall dark haired man, then to the woman, who spoke._

"_Hello Jaismen," Selena got down to her level. "Im Selena. And this is my son Murtagh." She pulled Murtagh up beside her. "How old are you two?"_

"_I'm five." Lauria said._

"_Four." Jaismen answered._

"_Really, well Murtagh here is six, I am sure you'll get together fine." She said with a smile. Just then a maid came rushing towards them._

"_there you two are!" she said sternly looking at the girls. "Your Majesty, please forgive me they ran off and…Lord Morzan." She said curtsying for him. She did the same for the king and then he answered her. _

"_All is well, just make sure it doesn't happen again." The maid nodded. Lauria raised the hairbrush that was in her hand._

"_Now let me finish your hair." Jaismen got a horrified expression on her face and screamed, "No!" The princess ran and her sister and the maid followed in pursuit._

"_Murtagh, why don't you go play with them while you father and I talk to the king." Selena said to her son._

"_Can I take Tornac?"_

"_Sure." So Tornac and Murtagh followed the path of where the princesses had gone earlier._

"_Now you understand my point of she's a trouble maker." The king said breaking the silence after the girls had left._

"_Yes your majesty." Morzan bowed and then him and Selena walked off._

_:ENDFLASHBACK:_

Murtagh couldn't help but laugh as he stared at the ceiling. In the last several years, Jaismen had out grown her sister by like three inches and was always mistaken for being the eldest. He laughed again when he figured out that her hair wouldn't have come out good anyway that night, for the one doing it was five years old. He sighed and closed his eyes knowing that night would be one of his best memories out of his far from perfect life.

* * *

ok so the book that Jai had was kinda like a dictionary...

READ AND REVIEW!! :)


	8. Eragon

Hey my peeps, its me

Hey my peeps, its me!! Yeh!, well im not that special that you have to clap or anything but anyway…. I CANT WAIT FOR BRISINGR! AND BREAKING DAWN WAS AWESOME! Except for the fact that Jacob imprinted on Edwards spawn. I hate Edward anyways let me find my disclaimer buddies and then we're good for chapter 7!

Psfan712: Murtagh, Eragon, where are you!?

Eragon: Over here!waves enthusiastically. Murtagh's sulking in the corner about your breaking dawn comment.

Murtagh: You said you weren't going to talk about IT and THEM around us?

Psfan712: Well im srry , I'll try to think next time, now if you could please get out of the corner and act like a man, we can do the disclaimer and get on with the STORY THAT I LOVE SO MUCH and then we can all be happy.

Murtagh: Fine walks over and grabs bent and smudged notecards from Psfan

Psfan712: by the way eragon you have a big role in this chapter.

Eragon: YES!pumps fist in the air

Murtagh: What?!

Psfan712: Read! You have like the main role throughout the story

Murtagh and Eragon: DISCLAIMER: Psfan712 does not own anything that has to do with the inheritance cycle, because it was copywrited on the copywrite page

* * *

"Scarlett, where are we?" Cristina whined. (a/n srry cookie im making your character slightly whiny in the story)

"I don't know, ask Jaismen she's the trail leader." Earlier that day the group had packed up and headed off, and had been riding non stop since. Dusk was approaching.

"Jaismen, where are we? I haven't eaten or had a drink all day, my butt hurts, my legs are asleep, and it's hot out."

"Quit complaining, we're just outside of Feinster." Jaismen said nonchalantly.

"Oh thank the dwarven gods, a nice bed!"

"We're not going in, we cant." Jaismen said. " The entire Empire is searching for us and wont stop until they do. They are bound to have wanted posters everywhere."

"They are looking for you two." Scarlett interjected. " And we need food and water, you can't expect us to stay out here another night, we have to go in!"

"The why don't you go and bring the food back, they don't know what you look like. You were an unexpected hitchhiker we weren't planning on bring with us. We only stopped at your farm because we didn't have enough time to steal food back at the party!" Snapped Jaismen. She hadn't meant to, but sleep deprivation can bring out the worst in people, especially if you've ever lived in a castle with a sadistic king.

"Come on can't we be reasonable and all go?"

"I am not reasonable!"

"Yeah just like your father." Cristina mumbled under her breath.

"You know what, if you stop making the attacks about Galbatorix being my father I'll go. But if we get caught I am fleeing without a thought of bringing you with me." Shetani had come out from Jaismen's saddlebag and looked like a very pale shade of silver in the moonlight as he playfully growled and bared his teeth at the other girls.

"What are we going to do with it?" Cristina pointed to the dragon.

"First off, it's a he." Jaismen sighed. "Second, he's coming with us and we are going to hide him." They rode off into the town as night started to settle in. They paid the stable boy after putting their horses in and then walked to the inn/pub. The group found a table in the far corner where they could be out of earshot of anyone that was looking for them.

* * *

The door flew open as a young man stepped in. From the looks of it a storm had formed outside and didn't plan on stopping anytime that night. He looked not much older than Jaismen herself, possibly Lauria's age, which was a year older. He had light blonde hair (a/n srry im goin for the movie version.) and seemed frustrated. He started walking past their table but stopped when Shetani climbed out of her bag. Jaismen frantically trued to get him back in, but the traveler turned and grabbed her hand.

"No need for that miss, you're what I've been looking for."

"_Saphira, the other rider is here!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I really thought that it would take longer than this."_

"May I sit down Argetlam?" He asked though sat down anyway not waiting for a response.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jaismen hissed at the man. He lowered his hood. He smiled and stared intently at Jaismen as he grabbed her hand and unwrapped the cloth covering her rider mark. He brought his own hand above the table and showed her his mark. She looked at his hand as he smiled at her again. She would have known if he was working for her father, that could only mean…then her jaw dropped.

"Shadeslayer?" She gasped.

"Correct. Who's your little friend?"

"Can we go somewhere more private, I am not exactly the Empires favorite person at the moment."

"What did you have in mind?"

Jaismen thought quickly then hastily added, "Our room for the night."

"Well perfect." Eragon said and they walked back to the room that the owner had given them. Cristina and Scarlett followed at a distant, still very wary of the traveler. Eragon and Jaismen entered the room after telling the other two to wait outside. Eragon sat on the bed and pulled a chair up for Jaismen.

"Would you care to tell me the name of your friend here?"

"This…this is Shetani." She pointed to the white dragon who bounded over to Eragon to sniff him. Shetani snorted a puff of smoke and Eragon laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Jai asked.

"Well," He said as he leaned back, "I was looking for the new rider, who just happens to be you, and I was stopping for the night. I was sent out by the Varden and the elves, because the more power on our side the better."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Now no lying, I want you to swear you'll tell the truth. What is your story?"

"Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal, but you are not going to like the truth."

"Come on, how bad can it be?"

"I am the second heir to the throne." She sighed and Eragon went rigid and froze.

"You're just another soul he's drug into his clutches to ruin Alagaesia!" he spat.

"No!" she shouted. " His blood may run through my veins, but I do not, or ever want affiliation with that piece of scum! If I wanted you dead I would have done it when you walked in that door. I mean you and Saphira no harm. Shetani hatched for me after I stole it during an annual party so that I could find the Varden and for once have peace and freedom." She looked at the floor then back at him.

"How…how do you know her name?"

"Who doesn't? But I may have heard it through the grapevine (a/n do they say that? I was listening to that song when writing this) and the ride rider himself."

"The red…the…the…the red rider? How do you…"?

"Let's just say we are very good friends and that you have a question asking problem." Eragon seemed to have calmed down just a bit and relaxed.

"I never knew that Galbatorix had heirs, let alone two. So do you have and older brother that's first in line?"

"My older sister Lauria, is first in line. She looked at the floor. "And the only closest person to me besides Murtagh." She added under her breath. Jaismen paused and Eragon took this opportunity to ask more questions.

"Where exactly was your final destination that you were aiming for?" Jaismen let out a breath then proceeded to speak.

"Me and my friend Cristina, were on our way to the Varden as I said earlier, and possibly Surda, in hopes that we could be helped and finally bring down the king."

"If you're heading for the Varden, then why are you all the way over here?"

"Galbatorix would expect after my quick escape, to take the straight shot through the desert right away. So I decided that we should take the 'Scenic route', which would be along the coast then pass through the mountains to Carvahall and Daret. The only problem is that we cant stay in the shadows constantly, because the red rider, who I presume has already been sent out to find me, knows me all to well and knows that I would hide in the shadows, so he'll look there."

Eragon tensed when she said the red rider. Jaismen noticed, but let it go while she thought of the right words.

"Cut him some slack rider, you don't know what he's been through."

Eragon scoffed. "And you do?"

"Yes, but worse." She pulled her hair up to reveal her neck and a small but long scar that ran from the base of her hairline to the edge of her shoulder. " My father wasn't drunk, he did it on purpose to show what would happen if I got in trouble again, when I was younger. Which I did get in trouble a lot as a kid, but most of the time it was torture." Her hair fell back down to her waste. "Stories about my sister and I don't get out unless you are very lucky at the town festivals and everyone's quiet."

* * *

Jaismen and Eragon finished talking and let Scarlett and Cristina, whom had fallen asleep on the floor. They all got acquainted amongst themselves, with the blue rider. He got a room for himself when they finally kicked him out. The night passed quickly and the morning did as well/ when all four had woken, they looked around the town for weapons for Scarlett and Cristina. Which they all knew would be a very dangerous thing. (ha ha) They restocked their food supply then went and found horse for Eragon, who was going to travel with them. The only interesting things that happened that afternoon was Shetani and Cristina meeting Saphira and Cristina getting a quick sword lesson. Saphira had agreed to keep watch of the white dragon when they were to go into any towns. All Cristina was scream.(srry cookie)

Starting out the rest of the journey wasn't the most relaxing thing in the entire world. Scarlett, was yelling at Cristina, who was complaining about staying one more day and having a warm bed, and Jaismen was telling her that she wanted to come so she was going to have to deal with consequences. Getting to Belatona took up most of the day and they all agreed to keep riding through the night and the next day until they reached Kuasta, where they would rest. Eragon and Jaismen talked throughout the trip about the riders. Most of the time they told stories about their childhoods, though Jai left out much of hers only because they brought back nightmares that were real.

* * *

_"Murtagh, what exactly is your plan of finding her? I mean, you've been thinking of one ever since you left Uro'baen."_

"_I do have a plan, it's the original that I've kept in t he back of my mind all along. Jaismen knows that the king will assume that she'll want to take the quickest way to the Varden, which is through the desert. So what I believe she'll do is travel along the coast on the other side of the Spine, pass through Carvahall, Daret, and possibly Gil'ead. Then make a straight shot to the Varden. So my plan is to stay in the area of Carvahall and Therinford and wait until they come through the pass in the Spine to Carvahall. That way we'll be waiting just for them."_

" _A very thought out plan, but wouldn't it be easier to scry her?"_

"_No, it would be impossible unless she's being lazy which I am pretty sure she isn't. She knows enough magic for now to protect herself and the others around her from being scryed."_

PLEASE REVIEW!! I KNOW YOU KNOW HOW!!

* * *


	9. Capture!

Yes!!! im not dead!!! i finally got this chapter up. i am soooooo sorry...i hope that the peeps that read this will forgive me...*gets on knees and pleads* I finally found some time to type this up. im doing things very slowly...so yeah

Disclaimer: i dont own chris 's wonderful characters....

* * *

The days passed by quickly, as they traveled the coast stopping in the different towns. The days turned into weeks seeing as they were staying in the spine quite often and when they were in the towns they stayed for days at a time. Shetani had grown quite large in those two weeks since they had met Eragon. Shetani now stood about two feet above his rider already. He would defiantly be larger then thorn and possibly Shruiken. As much as Jaismen argued, Eragon said he was still to small to ride. They set up camp on the far outskirts of Therinsford, in the Spine. Now was the time to take extra precaution.

"Eragon, we'll have to be on the look out more, for some reason I have a feeling that the red rider could be in the area." Said Jaismen as she unfolded her bedroll near a large white pine.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

" I don't know, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"You know, he used to be my closest friend," Eragon started. The one thing he hadn't told her these last two weeks. "But after the Burning Plains, he's…"

"Just your brother? I know. But like I have said before, he didn't betray you or the Varden."

"What is it about him that you trust so much?" he asked crossing his arms while she started working on a fire.

"Eragon, he has been my friend for years. There almost isn't anything I wouldn't tell him. I have entrusted so many things with him that could have me hanged, burned alive, or various other death sentences." She paused and looked far into the forest and then back to the other rider. "I trust him with my life as hard for you as that is to believe." Eragon looked at her sternly.

"But he left the Varden after he tried to prove himself! I gave him the choice to join us and he denied it! How can you believe-"

"How many times must we go through this!? How many times must I shove the idea into your head until you get it!? If you knew what went on behind those walls, you would not be questioning me! I have told you before, I know what he's been through and what it's like to be treated like dirt and an outcast." The princess looked at him with a disgusted gaze. " You don't seem to get the point that he has gone through hell and back for you and you don't care!

"I do care! It is just that when your…well I don't know, I've lost contact with the rest of the world while being with the Varden and the elves."

"Obviously! You have lived the small sheltered life of a farm boy. You would not last one day in that castle." Christina and Scarlett had returned from somewhere. Christina sat down by the fire and ignored the fighting while Scarlett tried to intervene.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"The same thing we're always fighting about because he's so damn stupid."

"She's trusting someone she shouldn't!"

"I trust him more than you!" Scarlett went to open her mouth but Eragon said something before her.

"Fine, you know what," he said letting out a frustrated breath. "Let us just forget about this and go to bed."

"But we didn't eat yet." Christina yelled across the campsite.

Sleep didn't come easily for any of the travelers. A few drops of cold rain fell to the ground, followed by even heavier rain. Christina and Scarlett took refuge under a large tree while the riders slept under the wings of their dragons.

"Daret shouldn't be to far from here." Eragon said the next morning. They were traveling at an average pace and had made great time. The sun was coming up over the horizon, drying the dew-covered foliage. The sunrise reminded Jaismen of all of the sleepless nights she had sat staring out into the empty darkness waiting for the breaking dawn. A small dot in the distance told her that their destination was in sight. But something was telling her that something wasn't right, that this might not be a safe place. Something in the pit of she stomach said that something bad was going to happen today.

As they got closer Jaismen whispered a few words in the ancient language and started to panic when nothing happened.

"Eragon…" Eragon turned around and came up beside her on his horse.

"My magic isn't working."

"What do you mean it isn't working?" He jumped down from his horse, as did the others and said,

"Brisingr." Nothing happened. He tried again and the same thing resulted. He look to Jaismen with a panicked look and asked if she new what was going on.

"The only thing I can come up with is that someone may have cast a spell over the area that's blocking out all of our magic." They started walking towards the town on foot when a group of rough looking men were quickly descending on them.

"Slave traders." Christina said. The other three froze. Jaismen looked at the men and then over her shoulder to where the horses were.

"Scarlett," she whispered. " I want you and Christina to take your horses and all of our supplies and head straight for the Varden." Most of what she said was a quick jumbled mess. The other girl just stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm trying to save your lives, now go!" Both girls looked at Jaismen and Eragon before bolting for the horses. The riders drew their swords, but they went flying through the air. They looked at each other when they realized that one of the traders must have been a magician. There was no dout that these people thought that they were homeless peasants. They were filthy and practically unrecognizable. For Jaismen everything after that was a blur.

She felt a harsh tug on her arm and almost tripped on the steps she was being forced to walk up. Eragon and her now stood on a platform in front of a large group of people.

"Here are two very young specimens," said the loud announcer. "This young man, very strong, well muscled, he could do a lot of work. And this young lady looks suitable to satisfy any mans desires." The announcer grabbed her by the chin and various wolf whistles and cheers came out of the crowd. He was still talking and Jaismen looked out at the crowd. People were shouting out prices that just kept getting higher and higher until one voice stood out among the others.

"I will take both for 200 crowns. The king is need of some more servants around the palace." A tall man with dark hair walked to the front of the crowd. A look of pure shock was printed all over Jaismen and her companion's faces when they saw who the person was. Murtagh.

"His Majesty has a taste for young women I take it?" Jaismen almost gagged.

"Actually, she's mine." He slid his finger seductively down her neck and she just stared at him still in shock. He jerked her off of the platform bringing Eragon with her because of the two being bonded together.

When they were outside of the town, Murtagh cut each of the nasty gags that they had and now they could breath. He stepped towards Jaismen to remove the ropes but Eragon pulled back taking her with him. Jaismen looked at Murtagh with a look that was asking why.

"I wanted to stay out of the dungeons." He responded. She tried to raise her hands to allow him to cut the roped but he person connected to her took another step back.

"If you were going to cooperate, I would be willing to remove those." He said pointing to the ropes. Eragon stood with and angry scowl. Jaismen hung her head and let out a sigh when he refused. She tried to sit down but she hands when in the air when he stayed in the same spot.

"Well this should be fun." She heard Murtagh mutter.

It rained again that night while the three riders sat around the fire. The only female of the group would have preferred to stay dry, but the rider tied to her sat like a rock. Shetani and Saphira couldn't do anything to help their riders because they were being magically confined by Thorn a ways off.

"How long will it take to get back to the city?" She asked while slapping her hand in a slowly forming mud puddle.

"Tomorrow evening, if he cooperates, two days if he doesn't."

* * *

So there it is! tell me what you think! please review, it makes me happy and gives my ideas!!!! :)


	10. Back where I started

Im so sorry!!! ive had extreme writer block, was in a highly competitive marching band, and was taking a whole bunch of high school tests!!!! please forgive me and tell other people bout this story and my other ones...the only reason i got to update today was because we had a huge huge snow storm in my area and are snowed in. Plus i got my new laptop for christmas, so i most likely wont be having those horrible computer probs ive told you about

Disclaimer: Ive i owned murtagh which i dont, id be a very very happy person.

* * *

The dragons had gone ahead of their riders when they left the next morning. Jaismen had been forced to sleep in the pouring rain because of Eragon. Murtagh was finally able to separate them so that they could ride their horses. Unfortunately for Jaismen and Eragon, they would get to the capital before sundown.

"So," Jaismen said trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. "How did you find me? Scrying, lucky guess?" Murtagh was silent for a moment before replying.

"Maybe I just know you too well." He smiled and looked over at her. She looked away. "I thought about scrying you, but figured it would be a waste of time."

"You thought right then. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied.

"How did you ever travel with him?" She pointed back to Eragon, "He's so annoying."

"You do realize that I can hear you?" It was the first time Eragon had spoken since the capture. Both turned around and looked at him.

"Maybe you'd be less annoying if you didn't question everything that came out of my mouth." Eragon opened his mouth and pointed at Murtagh, but instead let out a frustrated sigh and let his hand fall loudly to his side.

"I take it there were quite a few arguments?"

"Yes."

Evening was quickly approaching and as Murtagh had said, they cooperated and made good time. From where they were standing, a small line could be seen indicating that the capital was right ahead of them. It took the group all of a half hour to go the rest of the distance and now they were traveling through the streets of Uro' Baen, towards the castle. When they got to the front steps, Jaismen looked behind and saw Eragon's complexion pale. The color left his face that she had to smile to herself. If she and Murtagh were not there, he would never make it.

The guards at the doors grabbed both Eragon and Jaismen off of their horses and tied their arms behind their backs. Murtagh led them through the halls towards the throne room. Galbatorix sat in this throne that was against the wall. He frowned when he saw the rider walk in empty handed but smiled when the guards walk in with not only the blue rider but his youngest daughter as well. Jaismen watched her sister walk in from a side door and stop dead in her tracks. Lauria raised a hand to her mouth when her gasp echoed throughout the room. Galbatorix motioned for his eldest daughter to come stand next to him, and then motioned Murtagh forward as well.

"You may rise." He said to Murtagh who had been kneeling. "For once, you have not failed me. This time you bring me my daughter and your brother. For this, there shall be a celebration in your honor." Jaismen, who had been staring at the floor, looked back up at her sister who was staring intently at her other captured companion. Murtagh had moved off to the side and the king was walking towards her and Eragon.

"I've waited a long time to meet you Shadeslayer. In case you haven't noticed, you and your friends of the varden have caused me great distress." When Eragon didn't say anything he moved to stand in front of Jaismen. "Why must you be so disobedient? You on the other hand have caused me trouble for 16 years."

He grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled it so that she was looking him in the eyes. "But, you have greatly helped me. I now have a new rider. I've seen what you can do. You could be extremely powerful. But because of your incessant stubborn behavior you will make this process extremely difficult." Jaismen felt a force cut into her mind and her mental barriers went up. The force of her father kept pounding against the walls. On the outside, Lauria watched her sister fall to the floor as her father tried to invade her mind. Jaismen finally pushed him away from her barriers. He stopped and she looked up at him, panting for air.

"Where is the servant girl!"

"She's dead."

"You lie!" The king instantly went to Eragon's mind next and he didn't have enough time to get ready. Eragon yelled out and Galbatorix went deeper into his memories.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" The younger of the princesses looked up at the older who had since come down from where she had been standing and had attempted to push her father away to get to Eragon. He shoved her to the ground with the blue rider then turned back to his youngest leaving the other two on the floor.

"According to your companion she isn't dead and you let her flee to the Varden!" He threw a stinging slap across her cheek. That wouldn't be the end of the pain. There would be more to come. She felt her magic start to come back. She could feel it moving through her body. Then it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. It left her body feeling weaker than it had before. Then she heard a voice in her head. The first time she had heard the voice of her dragon.

_Where are you?_

_The throne room._

Shetani cut off their connection after that and she felt the guards pulling her up off the ground.

"Take them to the dungeons."

Eragon and Jaismen were in cells that were next to each other. Eragon stayed quiet for hours that took them well into the night. Jaismen was normally a very sound sleeper, but tonight she woke to the almost silent footsteps coming down the dark hall. The light following the sound revealed Lauria with a bag, and a very tired looking Murtagh. It took all of her strength to sit up after being beaten earlier that day.

"Lauria, what are doing here?" Her sister came up to the bars of the cell and whispered,

"I brought food."

"For me?"

"No, for him. It is your own fault you're here." The cell keys jingled as the princess tried to find the right one to open the other cell and finally found it and opened it. Murtagh had fallen asleep against the wall, while this had been going on. He woke when he felt something being thrown at him.

"What?" He said in a groggy voice.

"Did Galbatorix say anything after we left?"

"There will be a celebration in my honor the day after tomorrow. You and Eragon shall be attending." Jaismen laid back down and covered her eyes with her arm. "How are you doing?" His voice was soft and low, as if he was not sure if he wanted to ask the question.

"I am in pain, but I've had worse."

"Well…I guess that's good."

* * *

Review!!!!! PLEASE!? i know you know how to....


	11. Note, It's been a long while

Wow guys, it's been a little over 2 years since I've updated or said anything about this story. I started it when I was in 7th grade, so it's been awhile. I might rewrite this, I'm not sure…do people actually come on this sight anymore? I feel like the number of people on the site have diminished over the last like 5-6 years. Tell me what you think.


End file.
